Muindor Nin
by UnlimitedShadow
Summary: "Elladan and Elrohir are your brothers Estel. Even if they do not always show it, they love you very much; as do I." A series of ficlets and drabbles in which young Estel learns the true meaning of brotherhood and family, sometimes through hardship and struggle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOTR.

**Summary: **"Elladan and Elrohir are your brothers Estel. Even if they do not always show it, they love you very much; as do I." A series of ficlets and drabbles in which young Estel learns the true meaning of brotherhood and family, sometimes through hardship and struggle.

**A/N:** I love young Estel fics so here is my shot at a series of drabbles I've wanted to write for a while. Those of you reading "All Bonds of Fellowship", don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter and it should be up soon! In the meanwhile, enjoy this!

Elvish

_"Muindor nin"_ = my brother

_"Aier" = _little one

_"Hir Elrond" = _Lord Elrond

_"Adar/ada" = _Father/Daddy

**_One_**

_Having two older brothers is a healthy reminder_

_That you are always closer to the bottom_

_Than you are to the top _

** XXXXXXX**

"Estel…what is the matter _aier_?" Four year old Estel was curled up in the corner of his bed, sobbing loudly when Lord Elrond entered his son's room. Estel had been with them for two years now and the child was settling in just fine; he had gained the heart of many in Rivendell and the Elf-lord had to admit that he too was ensnarled and enchanted by the little one's charm. Estel looked up at Elrond who had now sat down beside him, tears were still streaming down his eyes and his pillow was wet from the tears.

"'Dan…and 'Ro were being mean _ada_," said Estel in between his tears. _Ah, _thought Elrond and made a note to have a word with the twins afterwards.

"What they did they do dear one?" By now, Estel had climbed onto Elrond's lap and his crying had subsided, although he was very clearly still upset.

"They said….orcs would get me if I'm not nice; and that there are monsters that eat children."

"Monsters and orcs?" Elrond wasn't sure whether to laugh or not so instead he let out a sigh. Leave it to his sons to come up with something like that. Bringing up orcs with Estel was especially reckless given the faith of his father. Even if he might be too young to remember it now, someday those memories might come back to him.

"Estel, there are neither monsters nor orcs in Imladris. What Elladan and Elrohir told you was not true. Nothing here will ever harm you. " Elrond told him calmly

"But…Glorfindel says lying is bad." said the four year old.

"And indeed Glorfindel is right."

"Why did they lie then?" Estel looked up at his father with confused eyes.

"Elladan and Elrohir are your brothers Estel. Even if they do not always show it, they love you very much; as do I. Come now, it is much past your bedtime. Let us try to go back to sleep."

**XXXXXXX**

"Oh come on _Adar_, it was only a joke. We meant no harm by it."

When Estel had finally fallen back asleep, Lord Elrond had called his sons to his study for a word with them. As much as he loved Elladan and Elrohir he knew how they liked to joke and often they did not think about how others would perceive them. In fact, they reminded him a great deal of himself when he had been their age.

"Estel is not yet old enough to understand the meaning of a mere practical joke Elrohir. He now believes there are monsters in his room and refuses to fall asleep. Do you have any idea of how long it took me to calm him down?" Elrond told them seriously. Elladan hated that voice, it meant that more than anything his father was disappointed and that was worse than him being angry.

"We're sorry," said Elladan "It won't happen again.

"I'm sure you are but bath time and bedtime will be on you two every night for the month." Both twins were about to protest with a "what!" but the Elf-lord cut them off with a single gesture of his hand. "Estel is a part of our family now and you are his brothers; it is important he learns that he can trust you and look up to you and you need to earn his trust. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Adar." Without saying anything further Elladan and Elrohir left their father's study in silence. Elrond once again sighed as he sat down by his desk. If it weren't for the fact that he was immortal, he was quite sure that one of these days he would grow grey hair.

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**_So what do you think? Is it worth continuing? Leave a review please! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N: **You guys are absolutely awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter/drabble which I hope you'll like!

**_Two _**

_Family, _

_Other things may change us_

_But we start and end with Family _

**XXXXXXX**

"_Adar_, what is the matter with Estel?" Even though Elves had the power of healing, they didn't get sick themselves and so neither Elladan nor Elrohir knew what it was like to have the flu or the cold. Estel had been in bed for most of the days and didn't have much of an appetite or energy for playing. His fever was still high which was worrying the Elf-lord a little. There was only so much his own healing could do; Estel's body would have to take of the rest and Elrond hoped that the child would get better.

"Estel has the flu Elrohir; it is a common illness amongst men. It's nothing serious, he will get better soon." he told his son and Elrond wasn't quite sure who he was trying to convince; Elrohir or himself.

**XXXXXXX**

"Estel, would you like a story? _Adar_ says you can have an extra bedtime story if you like and I know you like the ones about dragons and brave knights."

Estel shook his head and buried his face in the pillows.

"Want my _nana_." (Mother) he said

At this, Elrohir blinked and looked at his twin. In the two years that Estel had been with them, he had never mentioned his mother; Gilraen. Not once. They had simply thought that maybe he did not remember her but perhaps they'd been wrong about that.

"Estel, would you like us to get _Adar_?" Elrohir asked carefully and quietly because quite frankly neither he nor Elladan knew quite what to do. They had never seen him ill before and it worried them because normally Estel had lots of energy that seemed to never run out and even if he was annoying at time he was still their brother. They loved him. Seeing Estel upset like this hurt more than they had thought it could.

"No!" Estel protested and punched the pillows much like toddlers did when they were unhappy and upset. "Want my _nana_! Why isn't she here?"

By now, the four year old was bawling his eyes out and Elladan picked him up in his arms; it was tearing him apart to see his brother like this.

"Estel, _Muindor nin_. You are not yet old enough to understand but your mother left you here because she loves you very much and because this is where you are safe." he told him "But even if your mother is not here, we are. We are you family and we will always look out for you and make sure you are always safe."

Estel looked up at the two elves in front of him and dried his tears. "Love you 'Dan. Love you 'Ro."

Elrohir couldn't help but to smile. "And we love you too very much, little brother. Now how about that story?"

"I want to hear about Smaug!"

"Ah," said Elrohir "Now that we can arrange."

**_To be continued…._**

* * *

**_What did you think? Liked it? review please! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing still.  
**A/N: **hey! I hope you guys are liking this so far! Here's the next drabble so enjoy!

**_Three _**

_Family isn't whose blood you carry _

_It's who you love _

_And who loves you back _

**XXXXXXX**  
"Estel this is Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood. Come now, don't be rude to our guest. Say hello."  
Estel shook his head and hid behind Elrond.  
"Adar, he's scary." said the child. Even though neither Elladan nor Elrohir had made a comment, Lord Elrond knew his sons well enough to know exactly what they were thinking. That and there was also the fact that they were trying extremely hard not burst out in laughter. He shot them both a stern glance which very clearly warned them to watch their mouths.  
"Estel! That is not very kind, apologise to Thranduil."  
Much to everyone's surprise, King Thranduil began to chuckle. "That's quite alright Elrond, _mellonin. _He is only a child after all and I can imagine I must appear to be rather intimidating and rightfully so. I take no offence." Thranduil knelt down so that he was on eye-level with Estel. "I hope Estel that you and I will soon be friends."  
Elladan whispered to Elrohir so that only he could hear it. "If he asked me to be his friend, _I'd _be scared."  
**XXXXXXX**  
"Do you think 'Dan, that when Thranduil and Legolas leave Imladris there's a chance Estel will have sneaked away with them? He's been chained to Legolas for days."  
"I know you mean Elrohir, I feel a bit...replaced."  
Thranduil and his son Legolas, the young Prince of Mirkwood, had been in Rivendell for a little more than a week now. Ever since Estel had been introduced to Legolas the four year old had been absolutely fascinated by him and had been following him everywhere. Both Elrond and the twins thought that at some point Legolas would have been annoyed by it but instead the two of them seemed to have clicked instantly. Legolas would spend countless hours playing with Estel which actually made it easier for Elrond to conduct business with Thranduil. In the end that was the reason for their visit and it had been many decades since the two elven kings had last seen each other.  
"Estel," It was Glorfindel who had come to find Estel who was sat in the gardens with Legolas. "It is time for bath and then a story." said Glorfindel  
"But I want to stay and play with 'Las." Legolas smirked a little amused at the fact that he seemed to have just received a new nickname.  
"Ah, but you can play with Legolas tomorrow morning again."  
"No!" Estel protested "Don't want to!"  
"My Lord Glorfindel, if I may pose a suggestion," said Legolas "Perhaps I can put Estel to bed tonight and read him a story?"As Legolas said this, Estel's eyes widened and looked at Glorfindel with excitement and pure glee.  
"CAN HE?! Please Glorfindel, please, please!"  
"But Estel, surely you would like to hear about Smaug the dragon. That is your favourite is it not?" Elladan suggested as he and Elrohir had joined them  
"But that's booooring 'Dan. I've heard it hundreds of times! I want 'Las to tell me a story." said Estel  
"Well," said Glorfindel "If that is really what you want and if it is no trouble for Legolas."  
"No trouble at all. I shall be glad to do it."

**XXXXXXX**  
When the day of Thranduil and Legolas' departure came, Elrond feared it might not be so easy for Estel as it was for everyone else. It was one of those times in which Elrond had hoped he was wrong. They stood by the gates of Rivendell, it was a rather sunny Saturday morning in early spring.  
"Not gonna say goodbye!" Estel protested, and was causing quite the scene.  
"Whyever not?" asked the Elf-lord "I'm sure Legolas will but upset if you don't say goodbye."  
"Don't want him to leave _Adar_!"  
Legolas couldn't help but to feel a little bad about it all. He knew it wouldn't be the last time he saw Estel, not by a longshot, but for a child even the shortest amount of time could seem endless. He walked up to the toddler and bent down before him.  
"I wish you were my brother too. Like 'Dan and 'Ro." said Estel. At this request, Legolas felt his heart melting. The young prince had never expected to form such a bond with a child so quickly.  
"If you want me to be your brother Estel, then your brother I shall be. Family isn't just whose blood you carry. I hope you will visit Mirkwood one day soon."  
"Can I?" Estel asked hopefully  
"Well yes of course. That is, if Lord Elrond would allow it."  
Estel turned around to his father. "Can I? Oh please?"  
The Elf-lord smiled warmly. "Of course. We shall arrange it soon. But you need to be good Estel and do your studies with Glorfindel and bath time with no fuss."  
"I promise!"  
"Well then, I don't see why not."  
Estel was so happy at this he didn't seem what quite to do. He happily hugged Legolas and didn't see so sad about them leaving at all now.  
"_Namarie aier,_ until we meet again."  
Not even back then could they have guessed that they would truly become brothers.

**_To be continued... _**

* * *

**_Did you like it? Please review! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, sadly.  
**A/N: **Ten reviews? You lot are brilliant, I love you! Here's the next drabble, I hope you like it!

**_Four _**

_Sometimes being a brother_

_Is even better than being a superhero _

**XXXXXXX**  
Estel's mind had long since strayed from Erestor's history lesson to looking out the window where he saw Elladan and Elrohir preparing their horses. He knew they were going to leave somewhere and that they wouldn't be back for a very long time but nobody would tell him where they went. Who was he going to play with when they were gone? His adar was always busy with council and boring meetings until late in the day and Erestor was no fun. He only ever thought about history and all the boring things he had to learn.  
"Erestor, why can't I go with them?"  
Erestor sighed and put away the ancient book he had been holding in his hands. "You haven't been paying any attention have you Estel?" asked the elf but in earnest, he wasn't surprised. Estel was only a child be he was very bright and paid attention to the things around him. He'd become very attached to Elladan and Elrohir and so Erestor could imagine that seeing them go was quite difficult.  
"Where are they going?" asked Estel again  
"Your _Adar_ has sent them on a very important mission." Erestor replied. He decided it was best to leave out any mentioning of orcs to Estel because that was likely to only worry him more.  
"Is it dangerous?"  
"Some of it may be dangerous but your brothers brave and they'll be just fine. Now, shall we get back to the story of Feanor?"  
**XXXXXXX**  
Estel thought that they day seemed to go on forever but when he was finally done with his studies and all the other things he had to do which he thought were no fun, he found his brothers waiting for him in the Hall of Fire. They had decided they wouldn't leave until after Estel had gone to be as to make it easier on him.  
"There you are Estel!" Elladan called out. "Are you up for a game of hide and seek before we leave?"  
Estel's face quickly fell when Elladan said the word 'leave'. "But it's my birthday soon! Will you be back for my birthday?"  
"Of course we'll be back for your birthday Estel." Elrohir told his brother calmly  
"Yes _muindor_. We would not miss it for the world."  
"Be good to Erestor and Glorfindel too." Elladan said with a rather mischievous smirk on his face. "Although don't tell _adar _we said so but a _little _mischief doesn't hurt anyone. Especially not Glorfindel, he needs it. Do us proud?"  
Estel nodded. "I will!"  
**XXXXXXX**

_Four Weeks Later _  
"Estel, time to wake up."  
"Ngh, too early. Tired."  
"But Estel, it's your birthday." It took Estel a few moments to realise that the voice speaking to him was not Elrond, but it was Elrohir. The past four weeks had been the longest, most boring weeks of his life, or at least so he thought. He had been secretly hoping that maybe Elladan and Elrohir would come home early from their trip but each day he had been disappointed. Nobody would tell him where they'd really gone but Estel knew that they were out hunting monsters, orcs and other evil things in the world. The now five year old Estel practically leapt out of bed into Elrohir's arms which made the elven prince fall over on the floor but he did so laughing heartily.  
"You're back 'Ro!" Estel shouted, pretty much into his ears  
"Of course! Just like we promised! Besides, it is not everyday your little brother turns five." Elrohir said. Their hunt had been unsuccessful and being back in Rivendell was a much welcomed break.  
"Where's 'Dan?" Estel asked after a while when he realised that Elrohir was the only one in the room with him. Shortly after he had asked though, the door opened and in walked Elladan, Glorfindel, Erestor and Lord Elrond. Estel could see that Elladan was hiding something behind his back, something that was wrapped in a piece of cloth.  
Curiously, Estel  
"What's this? Elrohir gets a hug and I don't?" Elladan joked as he held up the secret birthday present so that Estel couldn't reach it. Estel hugged his brother gladly.  
"I missed you 'Dan." said Estel  
"I've missed you too brother, happy birthday Estel."  
Elladan handed Estel his birthday present and when the child had unwrapped it his eyes widened and were filled with awe and fascination. He was holding a wooden sword that was handmade and had elvish words carved in it. Besides the fact that it was smaller, it was nearly an exact copy of the Shards of Narsil. Estel had always been fascinated by sword fighting but had not yet been old enough to start practicing, especially not with a real sword.  
"Is this really mine? But adar, you said I'm not old enough for practicing!" Estel said. He was so excited he almost didn't know what to do with himself and swung the sword around uncontrollably which made the Elf-lord laugh.  
"You are five now my son, I think that deems you old enough to start practicing. That is, if your brothers are willing to teach you." said Elrond  
"Are you? Oh please please please!"  
"Aye, I think we can pull that off."  
Of course, the rest of Rivendell might not have been all too happy about that decision.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_Like it? Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; it all belongs to the amazing J.R.R Tolkien.

**A/N: **Hey guys!I'm sorry it's been a while since my last update but I've been in the middle of exam/essay period at Uni. Anyway, here's the next drabble which I hope you will enjoy!

**_Five _**

_Never make a companion _

_Equal to a brother _

** XXXXXXX**

Elladan was lying on the floor in stitches laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Elrohir was less impressed and poor Estel didn't know at all what to do; he only knew that Elrohir was angry with him for reason that were to him unclear.

"Elladan will you stop laughing it is not funny!" Elrohir hissed at his twin

The older twin finally did get off the floor and still find it hard to supress the chuckles because the scene that had played out mere minutes earlier was just too funny. Elrohir had been talking to one of the younger (younger by Elvish standards obviously) elf-maidens, Talathel, that lived in Rivendell. Even if Elrohir wasn't aware of it, it was a known fact through the whole of the Hidden Valley that he fancied Talathel and Elladan was quite sure that Talathel shared mutual feelings for Elrohir.

Estel had been playing nearby and had come to join them, which had already been annoying Elrohir a bit because he'd been trying to pluck up the courage to be alone with Talathel for some time now. All of a sudden Estel had blurted out to Talathel that Elrohir really liked her and thought she was very pretty. It was of course all true but it made it all very awkward so Talathel had quickly excused herself and Elrohir was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry _Muindor_, but I beg to differ; it is funny and anyway what are you so angry about? Estel was right." Elladan said

"So what if he was right?!" Elrohir snapped. Estel had never seen his brother this angry before and it scared him a little. He hadn't meant any harm and had only wanted to help him. "Elrohir, calm down, you're scaring Estel." By now, young Estel was hiding behind Elladan.

"Calm down?! Estel had no right to say things that are none of his business! 'Dan, you of all people know how long I've been trying to tell Talathel how I feel about her."

"I'm sorry 'Ro." Estel whispered

"Yes well, it's a bit late for sorry Estel."

"Elrohir!" Elladan hissed at his brother but Elrohir wouldn't listen and Estel, who was now really scared and upset ran away back up towards the House of Elrond.

"Elrohir you are an idiot!" Elladan told his brother as he headed out to look for Estel.

**XXXXXXX**

"Go away Estel, I do not want to see you."

"No? Then what about me?" Elrohir turned around to see Elrond stood in the doorway to his bed chamber. Elrohir sighed and couldn't believe that his father was now involved but nevertheless Elrond sat down next to his son.

"Elrohir, my son, do you honestly think it was in Estel's heart to hurt you? I think perhaps sometimes you forget that he is merely five years old. In fact, he was probably trying his best to help you because he saw how much you like Talathel. Children are incredibly intuitive and an in all honesty Elrohir, he most certainly did you a favour."

"What do you mean _Adar_?"

"Elrohir," Elrond couldn't help but to laugh at how blatantly blind his son obviously was. "Do you honestly really not think _everyone_ in Imladris already knows how much you like Talathel? Surely, Talathel herself must know and this hasn't stopped her from spending time with you has it?"

Elrohir hadn't thought about that. "So you think she—?"

"Yes," Elrond smiled "Very much so. But before you take care of that, I suggest you go speak with your brother."

**XXXXXXX**

"'Dan."

Elladan turned around to his little brother. There was a puzzled look on Estel's face and he ha been quiet for some time now. "Yes Estel?"

"Does Elrohir hate me?"

Elladan muttered a curse under his breath and mate a not to whack his brother over his head next time he saw him. This whole thing had been blow way out of proportion and in Elladan's own opinion

"Elladan, could you leave me with Estel for a moment please? I'd like to speak to him."

Elladan nodded and shot his brother a glance that warned him to mindful. Estel

"'Ro I did say that I'm—"

"Sorry? Yes I know Estel and I am sorry too. I was too harsh on you and I didn't mean what I said. I was only upset and a little disappointed with myself."

Estel was confused and wasn't sure he understood what Elrohir mean. "Confused?"

"Aye; you had the courage to tell Talathel what I have been trying to tell her since she first came to Imladris many decades ago. But I must ask Estel, why did you tell her?"

"Because she likes you." Estel said

"Has she told you this?"

Estel shook his head. "No."

"Then how can you be so sure?"

Estel shrugged. "I just know and I wanted to help you. Was that wrong?"

Elrohir shook his head. "No Estel, it is never wrong to help those you love. Let us forget this and go find Elladan, perhaps we can go horse riding in the woods?"

As they walked back to find Elladan, Elrohir couldn't help but to wonder about what Estel had told him. Maybe children were intuitive but maybe it was also because of who Estel was, because of his ancestry that made him who he was.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**_Like it? Please review!_**


End file.
